How could you love me?
by BrulianNaleyLove3
Summary: Brooke is attacked in her store (6x1) Not by Xavier, we wont find out who for a long time. When she falls pregnant, she doesn't' know what to do, so she turns to Naley for help. After Naley helps her through it, Brooke is working at the cafe with Haley when he shows up. Brulian goes out, but Brooke wonders if he will still want her after he finds out about her two month old twins.
1. Prologue

In life, people will tell you all of the time that you need to earn things. They tell if you work hard enough, then you can make your dreams come true and that if you dream hard enough, anything can happen. Brooke Davis does not believe this for one second. When she confessed her love to Lucas, he cheated on her and now he's married to her best friend. When she threatened to kick her mom out of her company, she was attacked in her own store...and when she wished to herself, that she could just forget everything from that night and never have to look back.

Now, she can't put it behind her. It isn't leaving her alone. It's become a part of her and she doesn't know what to do. She has wanted this for a while now, ya. But she didn't want it to happen this way. And now that it has...what will she do?


	2. I can't breathe

"Nathan!" Haley called out to her husband, "Can you please get the door?"

"What?" Nathan asked from the couch, where he was sitting while playing a video game with his eight year old son Jamie.

"I said can you please get the door? I'm trying to feed Miss Lydia here, but she won't take her bottle." Haley shifted from putting her weight on her left foot to her right as she encouraged her 7 month old daughter to take her bottle, "Come on Lydia, it's not that disgusting! I promise! Seriously, one time your Daddy tried it when your brother wouldn't take his bottle and he didn't even puke! Okay, maybe he spit it out, but he didn't get sick or anything!" Haley rambled on and on, frustrated with her daughter.

"Haley. Come here. Now."

Quickly, Haley walked over to Jamie and handed him his sister, "Go set her upstairs alright?"

"Sure." Jamie didn't questions his moms' request, he headed straight for the stairs.

As soon as her son was halfway up the stairs, Haley scrambled for the door, nervous as to what could be waiting on the other side. As she got closer, she saw that her husband was standing there crying and staring at something...No someone, she realized. As she rounded the corner she saw that it was her best friend Brooke Davis. She was silently in hysterics and shaking as if it were ten degrees outside, when really it was about seventy.

Without hesitation, Haley ran towards Brooke calling out for her and asking questions, "Brooke! What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened sweetheart?"

Without a single word, Brooke gasped for breath through her tears and shook her head, as if to say, 'I can't speak.'

Seeming to have come alive from a frozen state, Nathan reached out for Brooke but she flinched away.

Haley could see the hurt on her husbands face but she knew that she would have to take care of him later. Right now she needed to help Brooke. She took a chance and reached out for her herself. She made sure to make eye contact with her, "Brooke, come here angel. Come inside."

It was as if Naley was watching a zombie move, but it sure did move. Brooke made an effort to take a step inside. Haley reached out for her and said, "I just want to help you Brooke. Just let me help you."

Brooke nodded her head softly. Signaling that she would love for Haley to help her inside.

As she grabbed a hold of her trembling friend, Haley led her to the couch.

"Nathan, can you hand me a blanket?"

"Ya," Nathan frowned. He considered Brooke his little sister and when she had flinched at his touch, that had really hurt his feelings. However, he understood that right now, Brooke wasn't in the best condition and she might not have even noticed that it was Nathan. Then Nathan realized that every reason he could think of that would lead her to flinch away from him was a bad one, so he decided to stop thinking for a little while.

He handed the blanket over to Haley and she quickly wrapped it around Brooke. "Can you tell me what happened Brooke?"

Brooke tried to speak, but she was honestly frozen, "I just... I should have," She gasped for air, "I should have checked sooner."

"Checked what sweetheart?"

"To, "She stopped for a moment to breath quickly, "To see if I was really pregnant."

Brooke put her head down and Haley, completely shocked, turned to look at Nathan. He shook his head, because he didn't have a clue what Brooke was talking about either.

"Wait...Brooke, what are you talking about?"

"Haley...I'm pregnant."


	3. I didn't fall

(A/U) I know sandy girl, thanks and it's fine. Thank you all for reading. The end of the school quarter just happened, so I've kinda been busy, but I promise I'll get updating! Thanks to all, sorry for the short chapter, I'll be sure to make the next one extra long! Here we go...

"I'm pregnant."

...

"Brooke what do you mean you're pregnant?"

"I think you know what I mean Haley, you have two children."

"Brooke, you know that's not what I meant."

"Ya," Nathan said, "She means that the last guy you were with was Owen and that was five months ago. So whose baby is it Brooke."

"It's hard to explain..."

Naley didn't say anything, they wanted an explanation. They wanted to know how their best friend could possibly be pregnant.

"Guys," Brooke frowned, "Do you remember anything specific...from about 3 months ago?"

"Ya, Nathan spoke instantly, "Quentin passed away 3 months ago, but what-"

"You fell down the stairs." Haley said in barely a whisper, "You fell down the stairs and got really bruised up."

Brooke shook her head, "That is what I am talking about, but guys, I didn't fall down the stairs."

"Yes you did!" Nathan insisted. His mind had already thought about what else could have happened to her and he didn't want any of the possibilities to be true.

Crying again, Brooke shook her head, "No I didn't Nate...Guys...Guys I didn't fall down the stairs, I was attacked."

Haley let out a cry, pleading for what Brooke had just said to not be true, but she knew it was.

"I can see it now," Nathan said guiltily, "I can see the hand prints and bruises that I overlooked before. I should have known Brooke. I'm so sorry."

"Nathan, you don't need to be sorry, because it's not you fault. You didn't do this. I'm not sure who did. But it's not your fault. If anything, it's my fault for not telling you guys the truth." Brooke cuddle up into the corner of the couch and hugged her legs to herself.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Nathan asked. He couldn't handle being still any longer, so he was standing up and pacing in front of the girls.

"Because...I was embarrassed."

"Why would you be embarrassed Brooke?"

"Because Hales, I was overpowered in my own store. In my territory. That's proof that I'm just weak. It's proof that I am pathetic."

"You are not pathetic." Nathan spoke loudly, he was practically shouting. "There is nothing pathetic or weak about you Brooke Davis, you are amazing, not pathetic."

Brooke smiled for the first time in a long time. She had a feeling that whenever Naley found out, the would know exactly what to do and they would know how to make her happy and just how to make her smile. They always have and she knew that they always will.

"Thanks." She said softly, "I know I can count on you guys for anything."

"Of course you can," Haley smiled at Brooke, "We are going to be here for you through everything Brookie, we love you."


	4. The Goonies

Thanks for all of your feedback you guys! I'm gonna put time jumps on Brookes' pregnancy (We will see a little, but not too much) If you guys really want Leyton, just keep commenting or pm and I'll remember to add them in for a little bit...maybe. Not sure yet...Anyways, thanx) Here we go...

4 months...

Brooke was in the middle of folding her laundry when she heard a knock on her door. She went out into the living room and saw that there was no mess, so she headed for the door. She knew who it was and that they wouldn't care if her house was messy, but she still didn't want to be seen as a slob.

Brooke opened the door, after looking through the peephole, and invited her family inside.

"Hi Aunt Brooke!" Jamie said, running quickly inside. Brooke laughed to herself about how rambunctious he was. Her hand went to her abdomen as began to wonder if her baby would be like that.

Wanting to get a hug out of Jamie she called out, "If you don't get back here, I wont let you have ice cream tonight!"

"What was that?"

Brooke hid a smile as she turned to her best friends, "Oh hey Hales..." wanting to change the subject, she reached out for Lydia, who was in Nathans' arms. "And hello gorgeous!" She coed, "How's my baby girl? Are Mommy and Daddy spoiling you enough?" Naley laughed when Lydia made a grunting noise that sounded like a no. "Well then," Brooke continued, "I guess that will have to be my job tonight!"

Nathan cleared his throat and Brooke looked up at them, "Don't worry," She calmed them, "I remember what happened last time I gave Jamie ice cream and I promise I wont do it again, EVER."

Haley smiled, "That's what I knew you would say Brookie."

"Of course," Brooke kept going, "I know what to do and what not to do guys."

"Really?"

"Yes Nate. Let them watch rated R, but no PG. Give them ice cream but no veggies. Put them to bed at 12:00, and don't let them fall asleep before 10:00! I got this, you guys can leave."

"I really hope your joking Brooke," Nathan spoke with a straight face.

She didn't respond for a moment, but finally Brooke said, "Ya guys. I'm joking. It's just, I have done this so many times before and you always make me recite the same rules! You guys are such strict parents!"

Haley laughed, "Whatever," She leaned in and quickly kissed Lydia on the nose, "Bye Lydie! I love you baby," As Nathan did the same thing, Haley yelled, "Jame! Love you! Bye sweety!"

Brooke heard Jamie scream, "Love you too Mom and Dad! Have fun! Bye!"

Then, after giving Lydia one last kiss, Nathan and Haley left for their date.

Brooke looked down at Lydia. She was 5 months old now and she was super adorable. She had dark brown hair/fuzz on her head and she had Haley's nose and Nathan's eyes. "You're so cute." Brooke smiled, "So, do you want to try on some designs for your favorite godmother?" When Lydia didn't respond, (Obviously), Brooke said "Of course you do!"

She bounced Lydia up she she was sitting higher on her hip and headed towards her bedroom to get some outfits that she had made, While listening to Jamie bounce the basketball and throw it at the hoop that she had bought for her backyard. She wasn't sure what her life would be like in 5 months, but she hoped it was a little like this.

...

"So what movie do you want to watch bud?"

"Can we watch The Goonies Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke nodded and went to put the movie in the DVD player, she had put Lydia down for bed already and she may or may not have fed Jamie a little bit of ice cream (shh! don't tell Naley:). Now her and Jamie were getting comfortable on the couch, watching a movie. Which Jamie chose to be The Goonies.

As they were getting comfortable and laying down, Jamie looked up into Brookes eyes and smiled at her, "You're the best baby sitter ever Aunt Brooke, you're going to be a great mom."

Brooke was taken aback for a second. She hadn't told Jamie about the baby.

"You're parents told you didn't they?"

"You," Jamie frowned, realizing that he had given his parents away, "Don't tell them though."

"I promise," Brooke smiled, "if you promise to keep my secret."

Jamie sat up, his eyes lit up, "What is it!?"

"Your parents know that I'm having a baby, but they don't know that I'm having a baby girl."

"Your baby is gonna be a girl? Like my sister?"

"Ya, like your sister buddy. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure your parents will have another boy soon."

"Ya," Jamie sighed, "But until then, I still have Dad to play basketball with me and you to cheer me on, right?"

"Of course Jame,' Brooke laughed, "I'll always cheer you on."

"Always?"

"And forever." Brooke agreed, copying Naley's catch phrase.

Then Jamie and Brooke watched The Goonies together, until they fell asleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

6 months...

Brooke awoke to the smell of pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes that made her drool in her half asleep state.

Her first thought was, 'Boy do those pancakes smell delicious.'

Her next thought was, 'Wait...Who's in my house?'

Brooke sat up and put her feet over the edge of her bed. She set her feet on the hardwood floor, not minding the coldness that touched her feet.

As she slipped on some leggings, because she didn't feel like getting into jeans, she thought to herself that it was probably not a murderer out there in her kitchen. A murderer wouldn't wait to kill her, just so he can make pancakes first.

Brooke put her hands on her stomach happily, "It's okay baby girl, I'm pretty sure that it's not a murderer."

Brooke went to the kitchen and discovered that she was right. It wasn't a murderer.

"Hey Brooke!"

"Haley, what are you doing here? You know I can feed myself."

"So do you not want pancakes?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, "Just give me the damn pancakes."

Haley laughed and served a plate for Brooke and herself, "Wait, you know why I'm here right?"

Brooke took a bite and said, "These are delicious and I seriously don't know why."

Haley got back up to pour herself a glass of milk, "Thank you and Brooke really?"

"Pour me a glass please and really! I don't know."

As Haley reached for two glasses, she said, "Brooke you have a doctors appointment in an hour!"

Brooke set her fork down frowning, "Ugh! I was just gonna hang out with you and do nothing today! Dang it!"

"Oh Brooke, you're so lazy."

"I know, it's not like I deny it!"

...Later at the hospital, (By the way, remember Haley doesn't know the gender!)

"So doctor, do we get to find out the gender now?"

The doctor, who was getting ready to check Brooke out "Uh, I already told Miss Davis the gender of her baby."

Haley's eyes averted to Brooke, "What?" she demanded.

Brooke silently rolled up her shirt, not looking into Haley's eyes.

"Brooke?" Haley spoke again.

"It's a girl Haley." Brooke couldn't hold it in any longer.

Haley squealed with excitement and both of the girls were talking like crazy, when Haley said, "I'm gonna have a niece!" and the doctor said, "and a nephew," they both became quiet.

"Wait," Brooke spoke first, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're gonna have a boy."

"Wait," Brooke crinkled her eyebrows, "I thought it was a girl. The doctor told me it was a girl two months ago!"

"You are having a girl."

Now Haley spoke, "Wait, so does that mean..."

"It means," the doctor interrupted, "That Miss Davis is carrying twins."

...(So did I surprise you guys? I had such a hard time choosing, whether Brooke should have a boy or a girl, so I thought, 'why not both?')...

A/N-Okay guys, I realize that my chapters are SUPER short...so I am very sorry, but you know, the shorter they are, the faster they come! Julian will be here soon, comment if you want Leyton! Thanx)

Okay guys, I updated and fixed my story, so if you are confused with location of chapters, please go back. I deleted the author notes out of the story so that it's the story and not me, thanx)


	6. Chapter 6

guys, my computer is broken, ill update every time it's possible, but wont be able to that often, until it is fixed, sorryyy!1 


	7. Chapter 7

(Okay guys, so my laptop is broken, UGHH... but I have a computer that I have a little access to! I'll try to keep the updates frequent,thanks for being patient everybody!)

(P.S. This is the last chapter without Julian! Yay!)

9 months...

"How did you do this?"

"Do what?"

Brooke lifted her head up and glared at Haley,"Be pregnant! This is horrible and it sucks!"

"Oh whatever Brooke! You are doing better, pregnant with twins, than I was with one! You're like a magical pregnancy unicorn!"

"Did you just quote that movie with all of those famous people, where everybody is pregnant?"

"Ya! The one with Jennifer Lopez!" Haley smiled, very happy that her best friend understood her so well, "Oh," She said, "Hurry and get ready, we're gonna meet up with Nathan and the kids at the cafe!"

Brooke groaned, "Haley! I feel like crap! I don't wanna run around! I want to sleep!"

"But we already made plans for..." Haley averted her eyes from Brookes and her words trailed off.

"For what Haley?" Brooke squinted her eyes, making a cute little kink in her eyebrows. She was suddenly very curious and she wasn't sure whether she should just get ready and go with Haley, or if she should keep prying until she got an answer as to where they were going. Then, after 10 more minutes of prying and begging, Brooke gave up and went to go get ready. She wasn't sure what to where, so she just put on jeans, black flats and a blue long sleeved shirt. She was excited and happy, she loved that feeling and she hoped that with these babies, it would stick around for a while.

...(1 hour later, Where Haley wanted to go:)

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes Brookie! Calm down already! we've only been driving for a little over five minutes!"

"Really? It seems like its been more like fifty minutes."

Haley sighed and pulled up to their destination. It was the rivercourt.

"The rivercourt?" Brooke asked, as if she thought that this was a joke.

"What's wrong with the rivercourt?" Haley looked hurt.

"Nothing, it's just that you kept acting like we were going somewhere crazy."

"Where did you think we were going Brooke?"

Both of the girls got out of the car and headed over towards the basketball court, where Nathan and the kids were waiting with a secret.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't have a clue, but I wasn't expecting the rivercourt."

Haley laughed, she loved Brooke like a sister and she knew that never would change. She liked the fact that she hadn't even been friends with Brooke until her Junior year, but time didn't matter to either of them. They had been best friends forever for all they cared.

Haley and Brooke walked over to Nathan and the kids and immediately Brooke registered the smile on Jamies face. It was knowing and arrogant, just like his fathers.

"What are you guys up to?" Brooke asked.

Haley smiled at Nathan, "Honey, I can't wait anymore! Get the surprise!"

"What?" Brooke asked, still confused as ever.

Nathan turned around and opened the door to his car. He pulled out something that was lime green and pink. The colors that she picked out for her daughter.

"Oh my gosh guys," Brooke spoke to the whole Naley clan, "Thanks, it's-"

Nathan pulled out another thing, it was yellow, lime green, and a little bit of blue. The colors that she picked out for her son.

Brooke spoke again, but this time through tears, "They're beautiful, I love it you guys!"

Nathan walked over to Brooke, after he handed Lydia to Haley. He was leaning over and he wrapped his arms around her, when she suddenly cried out. Immediately Nathan backed away, did I do something wrong?" He asked quickly.

Brooke shook her head and squinted her eyes, "No, but...I think something wonderful is about to happen."

Haley understood the hint, but Nathan didn't. "Brooke, get in the car!"

"Aren't we supposed to wait a little while before we go to the hospital?"

"Ya," Haley said, "But I know you! How long have these been going on for? I have a feeling that those weren't the first ones?"

Brooke smiled at her knowing friend. "They started at six this morning."

Nathan, finally seemed to come to his senses, "Wait...are you having your babies?"

Brooke nodded, "Ya. I'm about to be a mom."

...4 hours later...(A/U I'm gonna go to right after the babies were born:)

Haley was running. She was running in a hospital. Her husband had to shout, "Haley! Calm down!" and scold her, with words such as, "I would expect this from Lydia, or Jamie, but you? I'm so disappointed!" The kids had a great laugh at that sight:) Haley frowned, "Nathan! I can't calm down! We're going to see our godchildren!"  
>Nathan smiled, he had to admit, he was really excited as well, but you know, he wasn't running around a hospital.<p>

He was about to tell Haley that, when a nurse came out and said, "You can come see Brooke Davis now."

Of course, when she said that, Haley started running and Nathan and the kids were walking calmly behind her. "Sorry," Nathan told the nurse, "She's just really excited."

.

Brooke was smiling at her babies and she swore that they smiled back at her. She has already loved them for the past nine months and she has imagined this moment so many times before, but she never would have guessed that it was this amazing.

Her daughter, was beautiful. She had Brooke's hazel eyes, which popped out and were gorgeous. She didn't have a lot of hair, but she had dark brown fuzz on the top of her head. She was a little rowdy and liked to squirm, and Brooke knew that she had her mothers fight. Her mothers courage.

Her son, he had dark brown eyes, like a chocolate bar. Brooke thought that was funny, considering how he was so cute that she could just eat him up. Not really, but she had a feeling he was going to be the quieter one of the two. He also had light brown hair, that was in a cute little ball of fuzz on his head. It was thicker than Jessa's. Both of them had big dimples, just like their mom.

Naley ran in and Haley demanded to hold both of the babies. Brooke laughed, but let her. She told Naley that she loved them. She already loved them with all her heart. She also told them their names.

Jessa Haley Davis and Jayson (Jay) Nathan Davis. They were Brooke's, and right there, she swore to love them, always and forever.


	8. Chapter 8

A/U(Hey guys! Here, the babies are 2 months!:)

"I still feel bad about making him watch them, and your kids too."

"Brooke," Haley brushed the ruffles out of her apron, "Nathan seriously doesn't mind. Honestly, we might kidnap those two. I actually asked Nathan if he wanted to switch places, you know, so I could watch the kids."

Brooke sighed, "I just wish I was home to take care of the kids! I just don't like making Nate watch Jamie, Lydia _and_ the twins. _My _twins, which are _my _responsibility to take care of, not his."

Haley scoffed, "Oh please Brooke," She waved her hand, "As godparents, it's mine and Nathans job to steal them from you as often as possible! We love watching them!"

Brooke nodded her head in an understanding, but she still wasn't sure, "Ya, but Jessa is really rowdy! She's a very hyper baby!"

"She's like you!" Haley laughed, "Momma's girl?" she asked.

Brooke shook her head, "Well, I love them both the same, but I feel like Jay is gonna be the momma's boy. He's so sweet and quiet, I just want to hug him all of the time! Oh and his eyes are so BIG! He's so cute! Jess to, she's beautiful! But, I feel like, I can play with Jess and I can cuddle with Jay. Ya know what I mean?"

"Ya," Haley started walking towards the counter, because someone was waiting to order, (Karens and COB both exist:).

Brooke smiled and headed because towards a man who was looking at a menu and she knew in a minute that she would need to take his order. She headed over towards him. He was sitting in a booth, even though he was alone. It was the corner one. It was quieter and warmer, which is why Brooke usually sat there whenever she ate here.

"Hey," She said, coming over to him quietly, "Are you ready to order?"

When he looked away from his menu and up at her, she smiled, his eyes were like Jay's. He was really handsome. He had crazy dark brown hair. It looked like he tried to comb it, but that obviously didn't work. It didn't matter, that looked good on him. He was smiling at Brooke. Actually...smirking. He had this seductive cute smirk that was so stunning, it honestly should have been illegal. He had a funny aura about him, but he also seemed like a terribly nice guy.

Little did Brooke know, this nice guy was looking at her and taking her in too. He was in awe. She was so beautiful, even in her uniform apron. He liked her eyes a lot. They were a charming hazel. The green showed a lot, but there was still that hint of brown and so many other colors. He knew he needed to look away from her eyes before he got completely lost in them. Those marvelous eyes. He noticed that she was smiling at him and oh, that smile was wonderful. She had these cute dimples. They looked perfect to him. She looked perfect to him. Then he noticed that she was saying something. "What?" He asked, a little embarrassed.

"I asked if you were ready to order." She stated calmly.

'Either she didn't notice me totally checking her out,' he thought to himself, 'or she did, but didn't care because she was checking me out too.'

He really hoped it was the second one.

"Umm," The man frowned, he forgot what he was going to order, "What would the beautiful waitress suggest?" 'Nailed it,' he thought to himself proudly.

Brooke's smile could have lit up the room, "How about some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"With a cup of-"

"Coffee? Coming right up." Brooke cut him off.

As she turned away to get his order, he couldn't help but watch as she walked away.

When she came back, 5 minutes later, he grew some courage, "Hey, my names Julian."

She smiled, she liked that name, "I'm Brooke."

"So...this may be kind of weird, considering we just met, but...would you like to do something sometime?"

Calmly, Brooke nodded yes, but inside, she was screaming "OF COURSE! ARE YOU KIDDING! YES!"

"So..." Julian continued, "Are you free tonight?"

Brooke contemplated that. She wasn't sure. Then her mind backtracked to 'it's our job to steal them from you as often as possible.'

Julian was staring at Brooke, lost in her eyes, and wondering what she was thinking when she said, "I'm free tonight, tonight would be great."

...

Julian left and Brooke practically ran to Haley, "You can watch the twins tonight right!?"

"Why?" Haley asked, amused at Brooke's excitement.

Brooke practically screamed her response, "Because that really hot guy over there just totally asked me out! Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I am totally freaking out right now!"

"I know," Haley laughed, "and you keep saying totally, like a teenager."

"I feel like one right now!"

"Well, if you are that excited, i'll watch the kids for you. Just, don't be out to late, where something appropriate and be safe!"

Brooke smiled, "Okay mom!"


	9. Chapter 9

*At Brookes house*

"Brooke! Put the baby down you're supposed to be getting ready!" Haley shot an accusing glare at Brooke, who was holding Jay and bouncing him softly.

Brooke made a guilty face, "But he was crying!"

"You have to let them cry it out sometimes, and if you don't want to do that, then give him to me." Haley held her arms out for her nephew.

Brooke handed him over, unwillingly and he made a sound, "See," Brooke said, reaching out her arms, "He wants his Mommy!"

Haley turned her body away from Brooke and swaddled Jayson up in her arms. She started bouncing up and down and rubbing his head, "No! Brooke, he wants his Aunt Haley and you need to stop this! You've become an over possessive parent! You need a night out! Get ready for your date!"

Brooke groaned, "You know I have another baby right?"

A race commenced as both Haley and Brooke ran towards the nursery to pick up Jessa. Haley beat Brooke, surprisingly, and Brooke yelled, "You know, if you weren't holding my babies, I would be-" Brookes phone rang.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone and shot Haley a glare, "Hello, this is Brooke."

"Brooke? Hey...um, this is Julian...You know, from the Cafe"

"Ya, I know, what's up?" Was her response, but inside she was thinking 'OH MY GOSH! JULIAN FROM THE CAFE!:)

"I was just wondering if you would like it if...um. Do you think I could come get you in an hour. Then we can go get an early dinner and then we can go see a movie too?"

Again, her inside response was, 'OF COURSE! COME OVER RIGHT NOW!' but her real response was, "Ya, sure thing, i'll be ready in an hour! Bye Julian!"

"Oh, wait!" Julian said, "What's your favorite type of flower?"

Brooke smiled and she could tell that Haley was fighting the urge to ask her what he said, "Um...I like forgetmenots."

"Oh I couldn't forget you." Julian said, "See ya later Brooke."

Brooke was speechless. In fact, she didn't say anything before Julian hung up the phone.

"What did he say!" Haley squealed very loudly. Both of the babies started whining, so Brooke grabbed Jessa and Haley held Jay. They simultaneously rocked the babies until they quieted down and then Brooke handed her daughter over to Haley so that she could go and get ready.

For her date...

Which started in an hour...

With a really hot guy...

Who was bringing her flowers...

This is the part when Brooke screams in excitement and they have to calm down the babies again:)


	10. Chapter 10

"Haley, he's going to be here any second. You and the babies should go!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't tell him." Brooke said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Of course she didn't tell the super hot guy who asked her out that she was a single mom of twins! She was...afraid. Brooke Davis was honestly afraid. She was terrified that this one thing would drive Julian away. But she knew that if it did, it was okay because she loved the babies more than anything in the world. She just wanted Julian to get to know her. She wanted to find out what his opinion on kids was and then she would tell him.

"So when are you going to tell him Brooke?"

"When we get to know each other. When I have gone on more than one date with this random guy. And no, that doesn't mean that I am gonna tell him on the second date but...I think that I should wait...just a little bit."

"Okay," Haley sighed, "Just don't wait to long Brookie. Besides, these babies," Haley lifted up Jessa carefully, "are the most adorable little ones ever! They look so much like their mommy! Aww!" Haley hugged Jess tight as Brooke tried to reach out and grab her, "NO! You have a-" _Ding Dong. _

Brooke nearly screamed right then, "Haley! He's here!" She leaned forward and kissed Jessa's head, "Stay in the nursery and keep quiet!"

Without waiting for a response, Brooke ran towards the living room, towards the front door...and towards Julian. She did a quick sweep around the room, making sure that nothing completely embarrassing was lying around. After spotting nothing, she flattened her red dress, that was of course an original, it was sexy yet modest and complemented her curves beautifully.

Nervously, Brooke reached out to open the door and she realized that her hands were shaking. 'Why are my hands shaking? Why is it so hot in here?' Her mind wondered, along with millions of other questions. Finally she thought to herself, 'Dammit! You are Brooke Davis! Now open the stupid door!'

And that's exactly what she did, she opened the door. On the other side stood him. The perfect him. Julian. He was in a suit that was hot, but not too fancy and she could tell that he had worked on his hair, but the craziness of it showed that he came to no prevail. As her eyes lowered, she noticed the white forgetmenot's for the first time and she blushed. As she continued taking everything that was going on right now in, she noticed two things. First, Julian seemed to be eyeing her in the same way that she was eyeing him and that was a really good sign. Second, his hands were shaking too. If you concentrated hard enough, you could see that the marvelous white flowers were softly trembling. 'Good,' She thought, 'if he's nervous that's a good sign, that means that he wants to make a good impression.

Then, for the first time sense the door was opened, Brooke breathed out and said, "Would you like to come in?" Julian said nothing, but he nodded softly and Brooke backed up so that he could step inside. When he was inside the door frame, he quickly examined the room and then nervously asked, "I got it right right?"

Completely confused, Brooke crinkled her eyebrow, "I'm so sorry...can you repeat that?"

"Ummm..." He rubbed one of his hands on his pants, "The flowers, I got the right kind, right?"

"Oh!" Brooke smiled and she didn't miss how he did as soon as she did, "Ya, they're beautiful! Thank you!"

"Oh well I had help, Brooke Davis picked them out for you." He joked.

She laughed, softly, trying not to be obnoxious and reached out for the flowers. Once he handed them over she said, "Okay, I'm just gonna get a vase and then we can head out!"

This is when Brooke remembered something: her twin babies were sleeping in the other room...and there was a small chance that they could wake up and start crying...Well actually, there was a pretty huge chance that they would. She was in a sudden hurry to get out of the house so she quickly thought to herself, 'Were do I keep the damn vases!'

When she remembered that she kept them on the top shelf of her cupboards, she began to hate herself for being so short. Jumping up with her arms raised, she tried to grab the cabinet handle to swing it open. Instead, she proved that she was barely 5 foot, (Sophia's 5'4:) and pretty much started off her date with humiliating herself. She was about to throw her arms around in an outrage, when she felt something grab her wrist softly, gently. It was Julian's hand and it was grabbing hers.

Ignoring the butterfly's in her stomach, Brooke turned to face Julian. He was smiling, actually smirking and with the feelings that it gave her, it could have been illegal. "Would you like some help with that?"

'Like a gentleman.' She thought, "Sure thing please," was her actual response. She folded her hands behind her back and watched as he effortlessly reached up and grabbed a vase. He had to easily be six foot. (Austin is 6'3:)

When Julian handed the vase to her, she kept one hand wrapped around the stems of the flowers and she reached out with her other one. Then she did something that she could actually do. She filled a vase with water and put the white forgetmenot flowers in a vase. Then she ran around the kitchen counter, scooped her coat up off the couch, opened up the door and said, "Let's-" _Crash_

"So close." Brooke whispered. Julian squinted, "Brooke, what was that?"

"That was nothing, I think it's time for us to go now." She opened the door even wider, but Julian peered around, "Brooke, either someone's here or your being robbed."

"No...umm...I'm not being robbed that was just-"

"Me." Haley walked into the living room. With ease, she stuck her hand out for Julian to shake and said, "Sorry, I just came over to get my shirt back from Brooke, and then you arrived so-"

"You're Haley James-Scott." Julian interrupted, a smile broke out on his face. Braley both got surprised looks on their faces, so Julian, thinking that he mistook her for someone else said, "Wait, are you?"

"Yep," Haley started laughing, "I'm just surprised that you know who I am!" (A/N) (AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA SORRY, I'm getting distracted, because I am watching funny ONE TREE HILL moments on youtube!:) "Are you a fan of my husbands or something?"

"Well, kind of, ya. But I'm more of a fan of yours! I love your song Halo and Flying Machine. You're work is amazing. Wow Brooke, how did you become friends with Haley James-Scott?"

"Well, when I met her, she was Haley James, tutor girl, then tutor wife, then tutor momma. Ya, we grew up here in Tree Hill together."

"You know, with so many famous people here, i'm surprised there aren't more people living here."

Brooke nodded to herself and Haley said, "Ya, so you guys should probably get going...Have fun! Brooke you be back by eight! Julian, I know where to find you if anything goes wrong!"

A/N (Next chapter will have them at the restaraunt!:)


	11. Perfect gentleman

When Brooke and Julian arrived at the restaurant, he acted like the perfect gentlemen, rushing out of the car so that he could open Brooke's door for her. Holding the door to the restaurant open for her. Pulling out her chair for her. After they stepped inside and they were sitting at their table, Brooke did a casual room sweep. They were in a very nice restaurant that wasn't to fancy, but you still ordered off of a laminated menu and you could obviously tell that there wouldn't be any bugs running around. It was a perfect place to go out when you wanted to have a perfect first date. Brooke breathed deeply, taking all of this in. She couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to find someone as kind, sweet, charming and attractive as Julian.

"So," Julian started the conversation, "How has the rest of your day, you know, after you left the cafe been?"

Brooke was unsure of what to say. She left the cafe about two hours ago. Then she went home and took care of her kids. After that Haley showed up and she got ready. Now here they are. "Um..." She paused, trying to think of what to say really quickly, "Well, I covered one of our workers shifts today, so I got off less than two hours ago. Then I basically just went home and hung out with Haley for a while."

"I still can't believe that you know Haley James-Scott!" he exclaimed, "So are you guys really close?"

"Oh ya," Brooke smiled proudly, "I was the maid of honor at her wedding and I am the god mother of her seven year old son Jamie. We're pretty close."

"Wow." Julian said quietly. Then he seemed to pause for a moment and he began to start thinking deeply about something. Finally he said, "So I think that you're a fashion designer...is that right?"

"Ya, I'm the creator of Clothes Over Bros and Baby Brooke." After saying that, Brooke immediately felt stupid. She just said that she had two clothing lines. One for kids and one basically supporting the concept that girls rule and boys drool.

"Well Clothes Over Bros...that sounds welcoming." Julian laughed, "Is there some kind of story behind that?"

She nodded, a little nervous about opening up to this man, but something just felt right about Julian "Ya. In high school, I dated this guy. I totally thought that he was completely and utterly in love with me. We dated for the longest time and when he and my best friend got together we broke up, he made some stupid speech about how he still loved me and I fell for it and took him back. Then him and my best friend kissed again, and I think that's when I realized that they were meant to be and that I should just stay out of it."

"oh," Julian paused for a moment before asking, "So where is he today?" he was asking this partially out of curiosity and also to make sure that there were no guys in the picture that she needed to worry about.

When Brooke responded, "Oh, him and my best friend got married, they have a daughter, my goddaughter Sawyer and then one day they just decided to move to California about a year ago."

"Oh," Julian said simply, unsure of what else to say.

"So," Brooke tried to move the conversation forward, "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously you're not from Tree Hill."

"What makes you say that?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "In case you didn't notice, this town is super small and everybody knows everybody. Trust me when I say, you did not go to school or grow up here."

Julian laughed and Brooke took a lot of comfort in that. It made her feel all calm and relaxed. "So do you have any tragic stories from high school that you would like to share with me?" She smiled, making her dimples all the more prominent.

"Well, Miss Davis, I actually don't have any love stories from high school."

"No way, with a face like yours the girls must have been drooling. Let me guess, quarter back?"

Julian laughed surprisingly loud and Brooke was taken aback, "What is it?"

"I was pretty much the complete opposite of the high school quarter back."

"Whatever!" Brooke denied.

"Honestly, I was a..." He mumbled something under his breath.

"A what?" Brooke questioned.

"I said a..." He fake coughed.

"What!?" She asked a little too loud and demanding, "Just tell me before I get us kicked out of here!"

"I...was...a...mathlete." He said it very slowly, as if he said it at any faster rate, she wouldn't understand.

Brooke held in a laugh, not wanting to be rude and said, "Really?" in a high pitched voice that stated that she didn't believe that.

"Yep." Julian insisted without a doubt, "I was in the AV and Chess Club."

"Oh my goodness." She said, realizing that he wasn't kidding. "So...both?" She asked to clarify.

When he nodded his head gently, she realized that his body shifted, showing that he now felt a little awkward.

"Hey," Brooke looked straight into his eyes, "You know, I have honestly changed a lot since high school. I think that most people do once they go out into the real world. High School was honestly really hard for me. I had some of my darkest days then. I'm pretty sure we all have something to hide from back then, but somewhere along the road, I came to the realization that high school doesn't matter anymore. I became the Brooke Davis that I am now, and I believe that is a good thing. Besides, high school brings out the worst version of everyone at one point and for me, that one point lasted my whole high school experience. If I hadn't grown up and left that Brooke behind...I don't know where I would be right now."

"I'm sure glad that I'm not my high school self anymore. If I was...I'd I was, I'd probably be...well, I have no clue what I'd be." Julian smiled as he trailed off. Just by looking at her dimples and the way she smiled, the way she presented herself and the from just hearing the sound of her laugh, he knew that he wasn't ever gonna be able to let her go. He just hoped that she was thinking remotely the same thing.

,AN-sorry for taking so long! School finally caught up with me!:) my computers fixed, so these updates will be more frequent! Thanks guys!


	12. Now here we are

**A/N Thanx to all of my fabulous readers! Your reviews encourage me to write and update longer and quicker chapters! Thanx NALEY23alwaysforever your reviews are the best:) So I know where this story is gonna end up, but if you guys have any ideas or curveballs or anything that you want me to throw into this story, COMMENT! Please and thank you! I hope you enjoy!**

"What time is it?" Brooke asked, she looked at her wrist and realized that she didn't have a watch on. She lifted her head slightly and looked over at Julian, who was sitting in the drivers seat of the car.

They were parked outside of the restaurant, both of them had finished their dinner about 30 mintues ago, but they had been talking for quite a while. One of the things that both of them had quickly realized was that the honestly enjoyed the others company.

"Its about 8:30...the movie started half an hour ago. Wow...we talked for quite a while."

Brooke licked her lips, hiding the wide smile that was creeping on her face, "Yeah, I guess we did."

There was a moment of silence as both of them were lost in their own thoughts. Both were on the same track, they were wondering how to keep this date going on a little longer. They both had had an amazing, more than amazing, time at dinner and they wouldn't mind hanging out and talking for a little while longer.

"So," Brooke spoke hesitantly, " since you're...Ya know, new to town, would you like me to show you some of the best and most memorable places around here?"

Julian smiled, he nodded quickly and tried to hide how excited he was to spend more time with this amazing women that he'd come to know.

"So I guess that means I should drive!" Brooke smiled happily and looked into Julian's eyes for clarification that that was okay. He didn't sayanything, just nodded, and got out of the car. He ran around and opened her door for her. He was such a gentlemen and Brooke just kept asking herself how she got so lucky.

* * *

><p>The new couple pulled at their last stop for the night and Julian looked around warily. He didn't have a clue where they were. So far tonight, Brooke had taken him many different places.<p>

First they went to Tree Hill High, and then a large old house with a red door that Brooke claimed used to be hers when she was a child. Then the house that she lived in during her high school years. They had just gone to Tric, and now Julian want sure where they were. All Brooke had informed him of was that this was their last stop.

He took a look around and saw a slab of gravel, with grass all around out. There were some bleachers to the side and Julian realized that they were at a basketball court. To the side, there was a beautiful view and he hopped out of the car in order to get a better look. For the first time that night, he didn't open Brookes for. She didn't even notice or care. She was busy watching watching the amazement on Julian's face as he looked at the beauty of this place

"What are you thinking?" Brooke asked in her raspy voice.

Julian turned to face her, "This place is beautiful! Where are we Brooke?"

"Well, everyone calls this place the river court. Some of my best, scariest, craziest and must amazing days in high school happened here."

"Like what?" Julian asked. He didn't want to invade her privacy to much, but he didnt think that anything too personal could have happened on a basketball court.

"Hehe.." Brooke looked at her feet, "Well I could tell you about the good things. Like...a week after my friends and I graduated, we came here. Two of them, Nathan and Lucas Scott, they had a basketball match, for old time sakes and my two best friends, Haley and Peyton Scott cheered for them...I loved that moment because all of my friends stood here...all of us together...we spray painted our names in the concrete and we promised each other that we would all meet back here, in Tree Hill, after college...we promised to always be friends. To be best friends"

Julian beamed at Brooke. He watched her through every single word that she spoke and just smiled at her. "Did that work out?"

Brooke looked towards him, confused.

"I mean, did you guys meet back here? In four years time?"

Brooke frowned slightly, facing the ground. She didn't want him to see her face, "Yeah...we met back here. Nathan and Haley raised Jamie and followed their dreams...Peyton and Lucas got married and had Sawyer..." She paused, unsure of what to say. She concluded with, "Then Peyton and Lucas took Sawyer and moved away and I fell down stairs," she added that part subconsciously, "and Naley had Lydia...Now here we are!" She raised her and up in a 'this is it' gesture.

Julian looked at Brooke in a way that told her that he had caught the part about the stairs. She frowned abs shook her head at him, "don't worry about the stair fall, im just really clumsy."

He nodded...but he wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. If she was just clumsy, then why would she bring it up?


	13. Always

**AN/Hello my wonderful readers! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Brooke and Julian's date ended, both didn't say anything, but they were wishing that this night could last forever. Sadly though, their first date had come to an end. When they pulled up in front of Brooke's house, she smiled as he ran out and opened her car door for her again. He had done that a dozen times tonight, and every time he did, Brooke smiled brightly and flashed her dimples. He held her door open wide for her and held out his hand to support her as she got out of the car. When their hands touched, the two of them both felt a spark and their eyes instantly locked with each others.<p>

After Julian shut the car door, the two of them just stood on the sidewalk and examined each other. They took the other in and let the after effect of this date soak in. Brooke thought about everything that had happened tonight; an amazing man had come over to her house with her favorite flowers. He had held her car door open for her and taken her to a restaurant that was perfect for a first date. He was everything that she had ever wanted and she could definitely see herself going out with him again...soon.

"So," Brooke sighed, disappointed that the night was over.

"So..." Julian looked down at her. He loved the way that her eyes sparkled. He loved the way that she smiled so wide and he especially loved the way that her voice sounded. It was for of caring and kindness. She was full of caring and kindness and he could never get enough of that. He had so many things that he wanted to say right then. He settled with, "Brooke, I had the most amazing time tonight and I was wondering if...do you think that you would like to do this again? Maybe sometime soon?"

Brooke didn't hesitate to say yes, "Maybe this time...we'll actually catch the movie." Her thoughts were thinking, 'It doesn't matter if we catch the movie or not, just talking to you and looking at the way that you smirk and smile at me could make any night one of the best of my life.' Of course she didn't say that out loud, but it was one of her inner private thoughts. It was a special one, because it was the truth. She could listen to him speak nonsense all night, that wouldn't matter to her. He was perfect in a way that just thinking about, put a smile on her face.

"So," Brooke repeated, "I guess I'll talk to you soon?"

"Oh definitely." Julian replied sweetly before turning to head back towards his car. Brooke's eyes never left his frame as he walked away. He was her hope. This was her chance and she was gonna make sure that she didn't spoil it. Haley had told her earlier that day that it was her turn to get the guy, and thinking about it now...she wouldn't mind if that guy was Julian Baker.

* * *

><p><strong>ANGuys, this is the same night after Julian and Brooke's date ended:) Hope you enjoy some Brooke with her kids! I want to show how she is as a mother and how she interacts with her children:) Thanx!**

Haley groaned, "But you're gonna have to tell me tomorrow!"

"I know!" Brooke laughed, "Haley just go! Jamie's sick and he wants his Mommy!"

Haley inwardly sighed, "I swear Brooke, I want every single detail of this date tomorrow! You are coming into work at 6:00 am! Sharp!"

"Haley the cafe doesn't even open until 8:00." Brooke pointed out. But with the glare that Haley gave her she quickly added, "Yeah, but I will definitely be there at 6:00!"

"Sharp!" Haley called out as she stormed off towards the front door. As she slammed the door shut, Brooke heard a wail come from upstairs and she quickly ran. When she had gotten home from her date, she had put on Sweats and a loose t-shirt. She was not wearing shoes, but she had her socks on. Step by step, she quickly marched up the stairs and then into the nursery.

"Oh baby," She coed as she rushed over to Jay who was crying in his crib. She gently bent over the front of his little bed and wrapped her arms around him, picking him up. "Oh baby, it's okay," she promised, "It's okay sweetie, Mommy is here. She's right here." She held him against her shoulder and she gently rubbed her fingers on his back in circles, listening as his sobs became quieter and quieter. His tiny arms seemed to be trying to grasp Brooke in any way possible as he wrapped them around Brooke's shoulder in what seemed like a hug. She embraced him tightly, rocking, swaying back and forth on the heels of her feet. She hummed softly and just enjoyed the feeling of her sweet little boy in her protective, mothering arms.

As his breathing softened and came at a slower pace, Brooke realized that he was moving his mouth around, searching."Do you need a bottle?" She asked him in a soft, high pitched voice. He let out a deep breath, a grunting noise and she took that as a yes. "Okay baby," she smiled at him, "Let's go get you your bottle."

As the two of them stepped towards the door and were about to leave for the kitchen, Brooke heard and soft whine come from behind her. It wasn't a baby crying, it was a baby whining, signaling that it wanted to join and didn't want to be left alone. Brooke smiled, "Hey Jess, do you want to join us sweet heart?" Jess made a grunting noise that sounded just like her brothers. "I'll take that as a yes," Brooke giggled, waltzing over to Jess' crib. She alternated her weight from her right foot to her left as she switched Jay so that he was only in her left arm. Then, as carefully as she could, she leaned over and scooped Jessa up to join the family. "Come on baby girl, you didn't think that me and your brother were gonna leave ya alone did you?" Jessa made a gurgling noise and Brooke's eyes lit up. She loved thinking that her babies responded to her voice in a way that they did to nobody else's.

Without saying anything else, Brooke headed out of the twins bedroom, only to glance back. She was seriously proud of the work that she had competed in the nursery. Well, her Nathan and Haley...

_Flashback to 8 months-_

_"Brooke you really should be sitting down! It's okay sweetie, me and Nathan have got this under control!" _

_Brooke frowned at Haley, in a whiney voice she said, "But I want to help! I want to help you guys with the nursery tutor girl! Come on, I can do the little stuff!" She looked over at Nathan for some kind of an okay, but with her raised his hands in the air in a surrender, "Hey," He backed away, "If Haley says that the pain fumes and the lifting isn't good for you, then so do I." _

_Brooke shot him an icy glare, "You are so whipped Nathan Scott."_

_"No I'm n-"_

_"Yes you are!" Brooke insisted, "If you're not, then prove it! Let me help you guys!" _

_Nathan didn't say anything, he just turned around, looking for his paint brush, leaving his wife and best friend to have at it. _

_"Haley please?" Brooke gave Haley the puppy dog face, but Hales wouldn't budge. _

_"Brooke I said NO! I want my godchildren to be born perfectly healthy and to full term!" _

_Brooke just sighed and walked out of her babies' soon to be bedroom. She wasn't going to argue with that. She definitely wanted the same thing..._

**Present...**_  
><em>

"You know," Brooke looked between her twins, "I argued with your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan so much when we were preparing your guys' bedroom. I wanted to help so bad, but tutor wife wouldn't let me and Nate is to scared of Haley to do anything." As she turned around, her back facing the nursery she beamed at her children, "I can't wait until you guys are older. I seriously dream about all of the good days that are to come. I'm full of so much, joy, anticipation and love...all because of you two. Thank you...both of you. I promise you that I love you more than anything in the world and that you will both always have my heart."


	14. Tell me what?

**AN/Guys, REVIEW PLEASE **

**I absolutely love writing this story, can you guys please leave a review to let me know that you love reading it?:) Thanx!"**

* * *

><p>"Jess, baby girl wake up. We are late to meet your Aunt Haley! She's gonna kill me!" Gently, Brooke shook her drooling daughters small frame, "Sweetheart, your brother is already up!" Sighing Brooke reached over and lifted her sleeping beauty, laying her on her shoulder. She looked down and saw that Jay was still in his car seat, dressed and bundled in blankets, but he had fallen back to sleep. "Fine," She smiled, "You guys can sleep, but not all day. You have to sleep tonight!" She carefully stepped towards the babies changing table and lay Jessa down on her back. She ran her finger in circles on the little girls tummy and watched as Jess' eyes popped open. Jess squinted her eyes and her face became all red. She let out a cry and Brooke frowned, picked her up and soothed her. She swayed back and forth. "Look who's grumpy when they don't get to sleep!" She grumbled, "Join the club!"<p>

Setting Jessa back down, Brooke began removing the white and pink onesie that her daughter had slept in. "Do you need a diaper change?" Brooke asked and after a quick check she frowned, "Yep, you do."

Jess wailed while Brooke changed her diaper. Brooke was doing nothing wrong, Jess just didn't like it. Not one bit of it. Quickly, Brooke finished and then dressed Jess in a black baby onsie with a red heart on the belly that she had made when she started baby Brooke. She had those clothes still. She like dressing Jay, because designing baby boy clothes was new to her. It was new, yet really fun. After Jess was changed, Brooke slipped her into her car seat and tucked her blanket tight around her. "Let's go." She said, then she picked up both of the baby seats, putting the handles in the crooks of her elbows.

* * *

><p>"Haley! We're here!" Brooke called out as she opened the door to the cafe with her foot. When she didn't see Haley immediately she said, "Tutor mom where are you?"<p>

"Tigger!" Brooke heard a screech come from the 'employees only' part of the building. Hales ran out and glared at Brooke, "I said I wanted all of the details at 6:00! Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah," Brooke adjusted Jay's car seat, "It's almost 7:00..."

"Explain."

"Well, 7:00 usually comes an hour after 6:00 and an hou-"

"Brooke!" Haley shot an icy look, "I mean explain why you're an hour late!"

"Well," Brooke smirked, "I'm actually only 50 minutes lat-"

"Brooke Penelope Davis!"

"Haley, my alarm clock didn't go off and Jess was playing sleeping beauty. She wouldn't wake up no matter what I tried. The only time she has opened her eyes today was when she was screaming because I had to change her. Jayson woke up pretty early, but i'm pretty sure they are both asleep now."

"Hmmph," Haley seemed to accept the answer that her godchildren were what kept Brooke busy but at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was buying it. Deciding not to take that conversation any further, she leaned down and grabbed Jay's carrier. As she twirled around and headed behind the front counter she said, "Okay, I wont bug you about that any more, _if_ I get details. All of them!"_  
><em>

Brooke muffled a laugh and followed Haley's pursuit, she lifted Jess' baby carrier and set it up on the counter. She wanted to unbuckle her and cuddle and hug, but at the same time, she didn't want to wake her up. Apparently Haley couldn't resist the urge to hold an infant, because in no time, she had pulled Jayson out of his comfortable spot and had him laying against her shoulder. She bounced him and down, "Tell me. Tell me _now._" Haley barked.

Brooke sighed at the memories, "Well, the date was perfect. He brought me my favorite flowers, and made cute little jokes. He held the car door open for me and the door to the restaurant open for me every single time that we walked to them. He complimented me and didn't try to dig into my past. He wasn't pushy with questions, but him seemed intrigued in my life. He was so cute and his _smirk_. Oh my gosh that smirk is the most amazing in the world and it makes my heart flutter."

"So what i'm hearing is that he is perfect and that you would like to go out with him again sometime?"

"No Haley. I would_ love_ to go out with him again _anytime_!"

"Well that's great to hear because Nathan and I would love to baby sit the twins at anytime."

The thoughts of last nights date brought a huge smile to Brooke's lips, "Thanks Haley. That really means a lot. I don't know what it was about him...but Julian just made me so happy. He picked the perfect restaurant for a first date and I felt so comfortable talking to him. Seriously. We missed the movie because we lost track of time just talking! It was perfect."

"Well," Haley kissed Jay's forehead, "It's a good thing you like him because here he comes now."

"What!" Brooke screeched. Haley pointed towards the front door and sure enough there was Julian. He was looking in through the glass door and smiling. As he opened it and the bell signaling a customer rang throughout the room, Jessa and Jayson both started crying. Like, _really_ loudly crying.

"Dang it!" Brooke yelled as she leaned over Jessa's carrier and carefully pulled the blankets off of her. She gently unbuckled her, perfectly aware of Julian staring at her the whole entire time. As she lifted Jess out of her seat, she calmly started rubbing her back and whispering, "It's okay angel," In her ear. She looked over and saw Haley doing the same thing with Jay. The difference was that it was working for her. Jay stopped crying after a few seconds, but Jessa just kept going on and on. Haley walked over to Brooke and said, "Here."

Brooke and Haley switched babies so that Brooke was now holding the calm and quiet Jay and Haley was holding the rowdy and loud Jessa. After only a few seconds, Haley had the other baby quiet too. Brooke scowled, "They like you better."

"Or they can just tell how nervous you are." Haley smiled causing Brooke to shoot her a glare.

Julian looked at Brooke as he spoke, "Hey Brooke...umm...I just came to give you your coat back. You umm...you left it in my car." He held out his hand, which contained Brooke's coat and she shifted Jay from one hip to the other so that she would have a free hand to retrieve it. "Thanks." She set it on the counter.

"No problem. So ummm..."

Haley jumped in confidently, "I think we should take care of the elephant in the room," She handed Jessa over to Brooke who was still glaring full force at her. Haley raised her eyebrows as if saying, 'God Brooke, just tell him!"

"Tell me what?"


End file.
